


No One Threatens That Kid

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Guns, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Protective Evan “Buck” Buckley, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Buck and Christopher are held at gunpoint, Buck will do anything to protect Christopher.Or an idiot gunman learns what happens when you threaten Christopher in front of Buck.





	No One Threatens That Kid

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Whumptober: Human Shield and Gunpoint.
> 
> I will not stop until “Protective Evan “Buck” Buckley” becomes an official tag 😆

Buck freezes when he hears the click of a gun. He looks to where Christopher is standing in front of him, smiling as he talks about the kind of ice cream he wants. 

Buck is instantly in full protective mode. Eddie isn't here. He went to get the car for them, leaving Buck to wait with Christopher. He thought they'd be fine. Apparently not. 

"Chris," Buck says lowly. "Keep walking and don't ask questions."

Christopher frowns at him, his eyes drifting over Buck's shoulder. He opens his mouth but Buck shakes his head. He mouths a silent "Go." to him. 

He turns around, facing the man currently pointing the gun at them. He moves, shielding Christopher from view and raises his hands. 

"Hey man, whatever you want, I'm sure we can work this out without that gun."

The man sneers, "Maybe I just want to kill you."

"I don't think of," Buck says, moving to block Christopher further from view as he hears him starting to walk away. "Otherwise you would have fired already."

"Why don't you tell that cripple son of yours to stop moving or I'll make it to where he can't walk at all?" 

Buck sees red for a moment, the threat against Christopher making anger course through him. No one threatens that kid and gets away with it. "What the fuck did you just say?" Buck asks, stepping closer, but still making sure to shield Christopher. 

"I said I'll shoot that little bastard if he takes another step," the man says. 

"Yeah I was afraid you said that," Buck says. 

He looks to the sky for a moment and sighs. Then he moves, headbutting the guy before he can blink. The man is so distracted his grip on the gun loosens, giving Buck an opportunity to grab it. He knees the man in the stomach as he points the gun at him. 

"No one threatens that kid."

The man raises hands, looking at him with wide eyes. "I wouldn't really hurt him man!"

Buck doesn't believe him for a second. 

"We've got it from here Buck," Athena says from behind him. When she showed up, he doesn't know. "Why don't you hand me that gun and get back to Christopher and Eddie?"

Eddie? Buck turns his head to see Eddie there, an arm protectively wrapped around Christopher. He nods and hands the gun to Athena, trusting she's more than capable of handling this asshole. 

He runs over to where Christopher and Eddie are standing and pulls them both in for a hug. 

"Are you okay?" Buck asks, looking down at Christopher. 

Christopher grins. "Yeah. That was awesome."

Eddie sighs. "And incredibly risky and foolish."

Buck gives him a sheepish smile, not the least bit sorry. "He threatened Christopher."

"I heard," Eddie says. 

"I kind of went into full protective mode."

"I saw that too." There's a look in Eddie's eyes that has Buck shivering as he leans closer. "It was pretty hot."

Buck grins and Eddie kisses him. 

"Ugh get a room," Christopher says from between them. 

Eddie laughs and pulls back. "Where did you even hear that?"

"Aunt Maddie says it to you two all the time," Christopher says.

It's Buck's turn to laugh, "I guess she kind of does."

"Can we get ice cream now?"

Eddie and Buck share a look of surprise. "You still want ice cream after that?" Buck asks him. 

"Ice cream is good for cheering you up," Christopher says. 

"Let me guess," Eddie says. "You heard that from Maddie too."

"Nope. Chimney."

"I think he deserves some ice cream," Buck says.

Eddie nods and ruffles his hair. "You have been really brave tonight."

"Not as brave as Buck," Christopher says. 

"Nah I just did what I had to to keep you safe," Buck tells him. 

"I'm always safe with you."

Buck hugs him and kisses the top of his head. "I love you."

He smiles when Christopher pats his cheek. "Love you too, kid."

"And I love both of you," Eddie says, kissing both of their cheeks in turn.

"Ice cream now?" Christopher asks, looking between them.

"Sure buddy, let's get ice cream." Eddie leads them both towards where the car is parked a little haphazardly, as if he'd parked in a hurry. He probably had. 

Buck's still feeling a little shaken up about the whole thing. He probably will for a while. He also knows they're going to have to talk to Christopher about what happened and make sure he's really okay. But if the kid wants ice cream, he gets ice cream. The serious stuff can wait until later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
